User blog:Chrismh/Sandy Moves to Lalaloopsy Land!
(This is Chapter 1 (unless I can write all of it here) of my Ficcie about my Fan-made Lalaloopsy. Sandy Wich Please Enjoy :3) Chapter 1 "Oh Lettuce Leaves! Where'd I put it?!" An orange haired female gasped as she dashed about the food themed living room. A small tan hamster trailing behind her in a translucent blue rolling ball. It poked its head out while twitching its nose cutely. "I can't play with you now Sesame. I have to hurry up and find my keys. I finally get to open my shop today but it's gonna be impossible without the keys to open the door!" Sandy continued to panic until Sesame rolled against the nearby bookshelf, causing a coin purse shaped like a Tomato to fall down! "E-eh?" Picking it up, Sandy giggled as she looked instead to find her keys. "Thanks Sesame! Your the best pet ever! Tonight I'll make your favorite salad for dinner. Now come on!" With that in mind, Sandy picked up the hamster ball and left her home. "I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet everyone... I hope I get some customers too..." Sandy then murmured, suddenly finding herself nervous. "Oh, what if they don't like me? Maybe my colors are too bright, O-or maybe they don't like to eat sandwiches... O-or maybe..." she suddenly stopped as Sesame yet again twitched its nose cutely at her, poking it's head out once more. "Your right, I can't just think badly yet. We just arrived!" Before she resumed, Sandy expressed concern about her appearance for a moment and checked to make sure both of her sandals were alright, along with her dress, accessories, and hat. She resumed walking from her home with Sesame until soon coming across a whole bunch of books in her pathway! "Wow..." '' ''"Hi! Welcome!" ''A voice suddenly exclaimed, surprising Sandy momentarily. "''U-um... hello..." The new voice introduced themselves as Bea Spells-a-Lot. She then moved a bit to reveal a smaller girl nearby.'' "This is my little sister, Specs Spells-a-Lot. We're having a book sale today, If you see anything you like just let me know." she explained to Sandy before she returned her attention to the book she was reading at the desk. Sandy was about to leave, but she knew she had to make a good first impression so she stayed back and overlooked the piles upon piles of books anyway, though she didn't think she would find anything. "''Hm.... well I don't really see anything that would interest me..." she started to say, only to suddenly see a book with a pickle shaped bookmark sticking from the bottom. "What's this...?" Sandy reached to pick up the book in order to see what it was about, when suddenly Sesame bumped into Sandy, accidentally surprising her. She dropped the book held in her hands and accidentally knocked down the piles upon piles of books as she tried to pick it up... Both sisters gasped out of shock and they quickly got onto the grassy ground and dirt pathway, picking up the books they could grab the fastest. "I-I'm sorry! I-I um..." Bea was a little bit sad by the turn of events but she wasn't very upset or anything. She tried to tell Sandy it was okay but the worried Lalaloopsy fled before she could... "I wonder how that happened... I didn't mean to knock down the books. I hope Bea isn't angry with me..." Sandy sighed sadly, while she and Sesame walked. "Maybe I should have waited to make sure none of the books were damaged..." Sandy stopped for a moment and she glanced back towards the pathway she had come from. But she was too nervous to go back, so she claimed the books to be fine and continued on her way. "I'll just apologize for the incident later...I guess it was just a fluke, right?" Sandy still seemed a bit flustered from the event but she told herself she just couldn't focus on one bad event today. Especially when she was so excited to open her shop! "W-wait, Sesame!" She gasped suddenly, watching as her pet began to roll in another direction... "La, la la la la~! Hm... I think it needs more of an upbeat finish. What do you think Kitty?" A pink haired girl asked the nearby pink cat, who was standing on her hind legs to match the pink haired girl. "Meow." "Your right, lets try again~!" And so, the pink haired girl, dressed in a very fancy Princess Dress resumed spinning and dancing along the stage. When suddenly both she and Kitty noticed a strange blue ball roll by and stopped mid-pose. "Come on Kitty, lets see what that was." Jewel smiled and hopped from the stage before she approached the translucent orb. When Sesame poked its head out she gasped out of surprised, only to smile yet again soon after. "Sew cute~! A Hamster. But... who owns a hamster?" "Sesame!" "Huh?" Jewel turned just to see a strange orange haired girl wearing bright green clothing running towards them. Well, more like falling down the hill... Eventually she landed at the bottom, slowly coming to a halt, only to stumble down anyway. But Sandy quickly got up to dust her dress off, checked herself, then hurriedly ran over to the confused girl before sighing out of relief. She thanked Jewel for keeping an eye on Sesame in the mean time. She curiously approached the stage to check it out in the mean time. "No problem. I think it was enjoying our show!" Jewel then giggled, clasping her hands. "Would you like to stay and waaaaa!" Jewel gasped as Sandy panicked and began to flail her arms and legs. Sandy was hanging by her leg from a high dangling rope! "What happened?!" Jewel ran over to the stage and pointed that Sandy had gotten caught by the ropes belonging to the curtains of the stage. "Try to use the rope to flip-''" Suddenly, Sandy fell, along with the ropes, curtain, and stage... "....''Yourself...." Jewel began to frown as the dust kicked up from the current ruins of her stage. Sandy rose up from the pile of curtain and dusted her dress off while stating she was fine, then panic when she realized her hat was missing... only to find it a few inches from herself... Sandy giggled and put it back onto her head. Only to notice the now upset Jewel, along with shocked pets... "Oh... I'm sorry... I-I... do you want my help to clean it?" the orange haired girl offered, though Jewel was quick to just shake her head and claim she didn't need help. She picked up the items, then began to drag them away to get a safe distance from Sandy. She seemed pretty upset... "Sorry again!" Sandy called before glancing over to Sesame, "Gee, I think she was angry with me... Should I try to help her again?" she asked herself before suddenly checking her tomato themed watch and notice how close it was to the grand opening of her shop! "I guess it'll have to wait for now..." (End of Chapter 1) Category:Blog posts